


Got You Hooked, Now You're Caught Up

by RainStorm2122



Series: Will You Protect Me, Respect Me If I Let You Close? [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Battle, Biting, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Established Relationship, Family, Feelings Realization, M/M, Masturbation, Mating-kinda, Not Beta Read, Possessive Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Positive Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Slow Build, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainStorm2122/pseuds/RainStorm2122
Summary: A smut-bunny came and kicked me in the gut while I was listening to "Love So Soft" by Kelly Clarkson. This might be a two part fic. Who knows. Established relationship of our Asexual Voodoo Deer Daddy and Sinful Slut-A-Holic Spider after a devastating attack. Time jumps.Enjoy~ my lovelies!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Will You Protect Me, Respect Me If I Let You Close? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610371
Comments: 38
Kudos: 348





	1. Break It, You Buy It

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, let me know if you want the second part, it'll be the scene that Al references about Angel's 'show' so just pure smut. <3 ~KISSES~Bitches~

It was a long time to get to this point, lots of trial and error, lots of little accidents (not that Angel minded the teeth and claw marks but when it left his partner near panic it wasn’t so kinky). This relationship of theirs’ had started off several months after their first meeting. Angel growing more and more infatuated by the one demon that seemed to not see him as a piece of meat… _well, not a piece of meat to fuck anyway… to eat however…_ And Alastor having become more and more curious as to why the spider-demon seemed to never be afraid of him. Even Husk and Nifty knew to be even just a little _cautious_ when he become ravenous, especially when injured from a particularly nasty attack.

But that was what sealed it for Alastor to give the spider a chance…

_Vox had attacked the Hotel, claiming to be cashing in on a promise from Valentino that if he could get the ex-Pornstar he could do what he wished with him,_ that hadn’t sat well with anyone in the family _. Especially, when just before Alastor colaced from his shadows, having been summoned by Husk breaking the deer-demon from the hunt he was on, Vox had managed to capture the arachnid in his coils - flashes of electricity arcing around him in pulses. Angel Dust for the most part handling the pain from the currents in masochistic fashion, but his tolerance was visibly wearing out. Groan of pleasure losing to those of pain._

_Still starving, not having had the chance to eat his victim when Husk drew a veve that acted a life-or-death alarm for the demon’s comrades. He’d never thought the chimera would use it, being more than capable to take on most other demons, but when the Radio Demon emerged from the shadows to see a large portion of the hotel in rubble, his business partners and friends down and bleeding heavily, and to see his nemesis electrocuting their star resident (Even if said resident grated his nerves at times) he knew it truly was life or death for them._

_Slashing his left palm and slapping it to the shadowed ground Alastor unleashed a large portion of his powers, the shadows visibly bubbling as an eerie green light began to emit through the area, his red aura mixing with it at the edges. Veve and symbols of powerful Loa danced around him, his static and feedback echoing screams and terrible sounds that left even demons with nightmares. Antlers branching out, his eyes becoming glowing radio dials, his body shifting and cracking as his deer appearance became gruesome._

_Vox’s maniacal laughter finally stopped, as did the waves of electricity frying Angel (slumping in the coils to catch his breath enough to get his bearings), finally taking notice of the eldritch monsters and Wendigo before him. The former just tentacles, snaking over his robotic components, as the latter began to growl a warning to release Angel Dust and leave, or he’d be dinner._

_Vox only scoffed and began his attack. Shooting large steel cables at Alastor, running him around the area and he sent massive shockwaves of energy out into the immediate area, hitting downed comrades and two monsters he was fighting at once._

_In his attempt to save and remove the Hazbin family several cables and antennas struck through him. Surges of electricity attacking him, burning him from the inside, but still as he howled in pain -the sound like dogs baying and gunfire mixing with the screams of past victims emitting- Alastor turned and charged the Television Demon. Several blows, bites, electrical grid surges, later had both monstrous being collapsing. Both shrinking, one with its box head smash and chest cavity ripped open the heart inside drying with the air, and the other quickly losing consciousness as black blood ran from his wounds. Radio dial eyes becoming static-laced, the cacophony of sounds he’d been emitting dying off to a low hum, then silence. Red tipped claws reaching for the stilled heart, grazing it, before the Radio Demon fell still. Angel Dust struggled from under the wires pinning him, shaking himself of the lingering static and soreness over being treated like a bug in a zapper, just in time to see the all-powerful human-born Radio Demon fall._

_Panic launched his heart into his throat, long legs swiftly carrying him the 30 foot distance to the red-head’s side, white fur staining black as he sank to his knees and took the other into his arms. The lower set holding him as he patted at the deer’s cheeks with his upper, urging him to wake up. Begging him to smile, scold him, do SOMETHING! But met with labored and slowing breaths only._

_A gruff cough alerted Angel to Husk’s slowly steadying steps, the chimera carrying Nifty on his back and Charlie in his arms - Vaggie heavily sagging against his side, followed by instructions to what he could do to help the nearly white demon in his arms. “Feed him the heart, unfortunately for you, at this point sticking the whole thing in his mouth would sooner kill him than help him… So you’re gonna either have to tear it apart or, oh gross, dammit!” Yacking in response to Angel lifting the tacky-feeling heart and biting into it, careful not to release his venom into the tissue as he bit off small mouthful and gentle pressed them to the deer’s lips. Sharp yellowed fangs parting with each press, the movements becoming more coordinated and life (_ unlife? _) seemed to be coming back into the other more quickly with each offered bite._

_Once white skin was grey again and all wounds seemed closed Angel let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, then waiting a few minutes to see if the red and black demon would wake up to no avail, Angel gathered his limp form in his four arms and carried him into what remained of the hotel long after the four others had left into it._

_Setting up a makeshift infirmary for Alastor was done quickly once Charlie recovered enough to move some hours later, but the demon in question didn’t wake for several days and as those days continued to drag on Husk began to grow more and more concerned for not Alastor’s safety, but for everyone elses’. Angel’s especially seeing how the arachnid didn’t leave the other’s side. Wanting to be there to sincerely thank the other when he awoke, brushing off all the warning that Husker and Nifty tried to give him, and that was how Angel quickly found himself pinned to the bed under a deep crimson eyes and a shadow-covered body. Drool dripping from razor-like teeth as the cannibalistic deer opened his maw in a wild and ravenous grin, haunting sounds emanating from him after so long of just radio-static._

_The wild and unhinged look boring into his own surprised expression did little to quell Angel’s sudden heat of lust at being manhandled, but he tamped that down quickly enough to soothing whisper Alastor’s name, followed by reassurances. Sensing that the other demon still wasn’t fully in his body just yet, still lurking under the surface from his coma, but obviously trying to come up for air. Several minutes passed with those blank red eyes just staring at him, but at least the drooling had stopped and the hungry look replaced with animal-like curiosity. The tufts of presumed hair flickering with each sound they heard, Angel was tempted to stroke the newly-discovered ears but just refrained from doing so, just barely… Eventually his calming words got through, the other demon’s eyes slowly reforming his irises as he sat up, releasing Angel’s wrists in the process from both his claws and shadows._

_Tilting his head to the side Alastor questioned his the spider, asking if he’d been afraid. Angel couldn’t keep his smile to himself when he replied in the negative, “No, just stupidly turned on,” and the sound of a record scratching as Alastor fell backwards in surprise had him chuckling softly._

_Ears flat and uncharacteristic red hue to his greyed cheek preceded the Radio demon’s low response, “Stupidly, indeed,” before he melted into the shadow on the bed and away from the ex-Pornstar._

Months of negotiations, courting, simple building steps, and lots of understanding brought them to this point. Angel in Alastors’ abode, the ‘room’ behind his red door with its proprietor’s insignia, a deer skull with extravagant antlers, burned into it much more than a simple room. The door led to a Bayou, a small cozy home nestled into those chittering swamps, and the sounds of 1930’s New Orleans, Lousianna flitting through the air. It was so _Alastor._ Angel never thought he’d get this privilege, but here he was…

And it wasn’t the only one he was going to get, Alastor thought to himself. Leading the other by his upper right hand toward the small house, and inside to a feast. Angel didn’t express any concern over whom they ate in the hearty meal they shared, and by the night's end after splitting two bottles of alcohol with the host he found himself in a modest bedroom. Black and red decor belying just whom the room belonged to. 

“Hey Al,” finding himself being turned to face the slightly shorter male then being backed toward the king sized bed (obviously magiced larger Angel caught ripple in the shadows under the bed), “I don’t know if what I think is what you’re going at, but you know you don’t have to right? I’m fine with what we’ve had.” Mismatched eyes shifting from looking over his shoulder to locking onto bright red, surprised to see no hesitation in them.

“I know you don’t expect anything with me, and while I doubt I’ll ever be near your level of… _excitability_ …” red-tipped claws reaching up to trace just under those magenta eye-spots, his beau’s primaries half closing from the proximity to them, and from arousal - _if the raising fur was any valid indication… which it was…_

“Now what was that new-fangled song you were singing to me during your last,” he hesitated to say the actual word, which Angel smirked knowingly at, “performance…” He settled on before the spider could say the actual name of the act.

“Ah, I believe it was Love So Soft, why?”

In answer to his question Angel’s phone began to play the song of its’ own accord, or rather The Radio Demon tapped into it to play it. Rolling his many eyes in fond exasperation, “You’re gonna either fry yourself or my phone one day doing that, you know.”

Clawed hands slipping from his cheeks to the back of his head, forcing him to lean down, Alastor’s reply a tickle on his lips, “I’m more than capable enough to handle a little charge.”

“Mmm,” eyes nearly shut in pleasure at the ghosting kiss, “that you are, cervo.” 

The near silent moan gaining volume as Alastor pressed his angel down, trailing his tongue along the other’s lips teasingly. Top hands gently touching the elbows draped over his own slender shoulders, alerting the deer to his touch, before trailing them smoothly up to broad shoulders. Palms pressed to shoulder blades and claws anchored just over the top of his shoulders. Angel’s lower set of hands undoing his suit jacket and leaving it wide open for the other to push off at his leisure, red tipped claws slowly moving from the back of his head, down either side of his throat, scratching through thick fluff.

A keening whine starting to build in the ex-pornstar’s throat, only getting louder as Alastor pulled back from the kiss to drop bites over the other’s neck and chest. Dots of red standing out brilliantly against the snow white fur, blood tingling his taste buds, the cannibal’s bites increasing in pressure before a sharp inhale followed by a deep groan pulled him back into the right headspace. Nearly apologetic eyes turned up to the other, his apology dying on his lips as Angel grabbed him firmly by the lapels and dropped them both backwards on the bed. Making sure to keep Alastor raise up slightly between his legs, but both close enough for the deer-demon to feel their erections heat. 

“Angel.”

“Al.” Smiling coyly at the warning tone, before quickly undoing the other’s shirt buttons and ghosting his claw tips over grey skin. 

Sighing at the spider, “Warn me before you pull me, but thank you for keeping me up.”

“Warn me before you bite my nipple and I might remember that better.” A cheeky and faux innocent look on his face, his fur bristling as a shudder raced through him at the recalled sensation. 

Red eyes widening significantly before he dropped his face into lucious fluff, a quiet groan emitting from him, before managing to pull himself back together and begin seeking out those nubs. His claws helping the other out of their jacket just as they did for him until both men were nude from the waist up. “Can I undo your pants, Al? Touch your back?” Alastor nodded his approval and groaned at the needy tone in their other’s request. Immediately the four sets of hands went to their permitted tasks. The upper gently clawing at grey skin, dragging up and down in lazy strokes, slowly lengthening each pass until they traveled the entire expanse of that broad back. Stopping the downward travel just above the uplifted crimson and black tipped tail, _God, I just want to grab it._ Angel whined in his head, the restrained desire making him squirm under Alastor.

Knowing crimson eyes filled with mirth at the other’s struggle, intentionally flicking his tail to brush it’s fur against straining fingers, at the bite of pain from dug in claws his mirth escaped him in a hearty chuckle. “Touch it, sha. Just don’t yank.” With his consent given pink tipped claws combed in downward strokes through that pesky appendage, Alastor dropped his head momentarily in bliss as tingling danced up his spine from the careful touches before he regained his focus.

After refocusing it was quick work for the generally touch-averse demon to get them both nude. Enlisting the help of his shadows to lift Angel Dust and manuevor him around to be able to remove everything but his stockings, and make quick work of his own garments. 

“Have I told you how fucking hot you are when you show off?” Angel groaned three hands claw deep in the sheets and the top left stroked himself. Tracing the pink outline of the heart over his chest before trailing down to his excited length. Carefully wrapping his hand around it and pumping slowly, his heterochromatic eyes half lidded and watching the violent man above him. The Radio Demon sitting on his haunches, eyes hungrily watching the white spider under him, hands on bent knees beside entire side of his ribcage. Angel drank it all in, taunt grey skin, scars galore, the hungry look (torn between sexual and predatory), and how proudly the known asexual’s cock stood for him. Him and him alone… 

Teeth biting into his own lip and the sudden taste of copper, surprising himself, before Alastor heavily dropping his clawed hands beside his face and bodily leaning over him to drag his tongue across the sexual deviant’s split lip. The action forcing a high pitched whine from him, especial when the deer bit further into his lip, before the other dropped his hips to his and began a slow friction between their cocks. Angel’s hand instinctively opening and closing to capture them together, increasing the pressure between them.

Releasing the younger’s lip from his hungry mouth before he fully chewed OFF the lip Alastor raised one of his hands and snapped a bottle of lubricant into it. “Be an angel and prep yourself for me?” He drawled, turning off the radio tin and slowing his thrusts much to the other’s disappointment, then excitement.

“Really?!” A raised eyebrow his answer, “Lemme turn over, I think ya’d like that better.” Sitting back on his haunches again to give the arachnid room to flip himself onto his knees and upper hands. His third set coming out to coat themselves in lube and the second set spread his cheeks apart. Alastor watched in fascination as Angel prepped himself, his lowest left hand stroking his cock slowly as the counterpart worked at stretching the pale pink orifice before him. Claws retracting to nail length before slowly working their in, starting with a single finger spreading chilled lube around the hole, the puckered bit of flesh relaxing before swallowing the intrusion in short order. He didn’t realize he’d begun to drool until it fell to his chest, chilling the spot, quickly wiping the back of an ungloved darkened hand across his mouth and chin then grabbing the wrist of that three finger deep hand. Extracting it from the rocking ass, eliciting a filthy moan of disappointment from the man under him. 

“Seem if ya keep’t up, ya’d cum too soon, sha.” Crimson claws moving to scrape through white and flecked fur, teasing the flesh underneath, before digging into flared hips and dragging the still spread ass back to run his dripping cock against. The dark and flared tip catching teasingly, agonizingly so, against the wet and thoroughly loose hole as he spoke again. Leaned fully over and pressed chest to back with the mess of man under him, “Haven’t cha wan’ed this, mon ange?”

An Italian curse and pleading beg graced his ears, the dark tipped appendages pressed against his head in arousal, “Fanculo! Per favore, ti prego, non fermarti!” 

Growling, his voice deep with arousal and lust, feeling once so foreign to him, “ **Comme tu veux, mon ange**.” Tilting his hips down to align them, Angel blubbering moans and chants of ‘yes’ the entire time, Alastor entered him. Thrusting in slow not stopping until he was root deep. The ex-pornstar’s voice getting higher pitched with each slow inch, spasms constricting around his cock in perfect time with excited whimpers.

Grinding in place until the constriction relaxed then Alastor began thrusting in slow and deep even strokes. Choking cries of pleasure echoing around them from the vocal spider, his six arms taking turns flailing in a struggle to contain themselves. After several minutes of not knowing what to do with himself Angel found a place for his many limbs. His stockinged calves crossed overtop Alastor’s, the bottom set of arms reaching back to grasp loosely onto grey thighs, the middle set one hand stroking his weeping erection and the other playing with his heart and fluff, his top set stretched out ahead of him to brace himself as those measured thrusts began to gain force.

Alastor growled, the sound animalistic and territorial, one hand dragging up the white male’s back leaving red lines in its’ wake until it grasped the back of the other’s neck. The pressure from the slide increasing until Angel was pressed fully into the bed from his chest up, his arms stretched further ahead and bracing against the head of the bed. Leaving claw marks in the black surface. Arched so much like this there was a delicious burn, only intensified as Alastor’s other clawed hand dug roughly into his hip and the once smooth pace began to become quick, hard, and sloppy. _Fuuuuuck, he’s rutting. Oh, fuck._ Crying out loud as he turned his face to the side to look over one heart-printed shoulder, magenta dilated on black, “S-so guuuud. A-al. S’shit,” the hot coil in his loins tightening further and further, sharp heat flushing through his body as he got closer. Seeing the undone look in the predator’s eyes above him, feeling like he was being made into a mess just for the other to claim had him ready to snap, his left hand working his cock harder as the right fisted and pulled at his fluff in pleasure.

The deer caught his eye, leaning down further until his dangerous mouth was at that tipped shoulder, running his nose along it as drool pooled down his chin. A deep rumbling growl on constant - vibrating from him, “Ala,” voice breaking at the proximity, “stor, _bite. Me_.”

Without hesitation sharp teeth bit into tender flesh and fur, blood immediately welling up, the euphoria of that taste and the pain setting them both off with a roar from the red demon and a long cracking wail from the white. 

Some moments passed before Alastor withdrew his teeth, licking blood and drool from around his maw, panting heavily as dilated pupils slowly constricted to normal and showed red irises once again. Pressing his face in the stained neck of his mate under him, _Should ask him if he’s okay with that term…_ Before he could speak Alastor heard the deep and even breaths from the other, suddenly feeling how lack the lanky and effeminate male was in his arms he could only sigh and shake his head.

Calling on his powers the Radio Demon cleaned them and the bed up, before slowly shifting them onto their right sides, careful of the weeping wound on Angel’s left shoulder. Once settled and comfortable, ensuring the other was arranged so as not to harm any of his multiple arms, Alastor followed his spider into sleep with a whispered promise of talking when they woke.


	2. Cum On Baby, Cum A Little More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I got so much love, visits, comments, kudos, and bookmarks here is my filthy treat for you all~ <3 
> 
> What could go wrong with a show when you have an Enthusiastic Spider and Begrudged Deer as your couple? Let's just say that Angel brings the cream. ;)

Alastor didn’t know why he kept agreeing to this spider, was it those eyes that silently asked for a love he hadn’t experience, was it that the other actually respected his boundaries after a detailed conversation and expressed heartfelt regret for having caused the deer any distress, was it that Angel seemed to be more open and honest with him versus anyone else?

Shaking his head, whatever it was Alastor knew one thing, he often regretted their compromise to meet somewhere in the middle of their vastly different sexual appetites, a.k.a, Alastor’s none against Angel Dust’s endless deviance. 

Tonight was one of the nights they had planned aside for Angel to get his rocks off, not that he didn’t on any other night of the week, but with Alastor present and if he was so inclined to, to be an active participant with whatever he wished to do.

So it was with a begrudened sigh the deer demon sat at the foot of the spider’s bed, awful new fangled music filling the room, and a show he was to watch. The show you ask? Angel Dust eventually masturbating, but first as the ex-pornstar has said,  _ “I’ve got to give ya a catchy performance, someth’n eye catching, just wanking it ain’t alluring.” _ with a roll of heterochromatic eyes.

So as the song began, the spider singing with it, he slowly peeled off his clothes. Running his four hands over himself, biting his lips as certain parts were caressed more than others, the heart on his chest traced and glowing in the dim lighting. Long limbs, slender naked frame, slowly crawling onto the bed before the dumbstruck deer, his red aura reflecting against the pink luminescent glow of the other.

Alastor watched, face shifting from troubled to entranced, as Angel stroked over himself. Top hands running up through his hair, one slipping to his mouth for him to bite two fingers, as the lower set trussed his fluff and raked pink claws down the fur of his stomach, to the protruding erection dangling happily between his legs. 

“If your touch is a key,” Angel repeated from the song, his voice breathy as the hand near his cock kept ghosting around it, “keep on twisting, keep on locking, keep on turning me,” a groan escaped him as his painted eyelids drooped once that hand grasped and twisted over the bobbing length.

Alastor didn’t realize his mouth had dropped open in his steadfast attention, only snapping it shut when he realized all the moisture had dried, and he need to gulp past the knot in his throat. Angel was on his stockinged knees before him, head tipped back with his choker wrapped neck on display, tongue brushing his finger near his mouth as he sang, “I want to feel you under my skin.” The buck instincts in him raging at the sign of submission, of offering, and the twisted cannibalistic desire misinterpreting that line,  _ or was it? Angel is a masochist and we do regenerate quickly… _ Pulled from his musings to a hand grasping his knee, crimson eyes refocusing on the sight before him.

Angel’s third set of arms manifested, of which one had grabbed him as the other was stretched between his legs, a lewd wet sound floating up from there. Angel was raised on his knees to give more room for that working hand, using Alastor’s leg as a bracing point, the spider grinning widely down at him with a sultry look on his face. One primary eye squeezed shut in pleasure as the black and magenta eye keep his eye contact, “S’rry babe, closest thing,” breaking off in a whine, “needed som’ing strong to ground me.” Finishing his word on a guttural groan, head dropping forward to hang between his shoulders as his upper arms clawed into his supple thighs. The smell of copper enticing Alastor more.

“S’fine.” Whimpers came from the spider at his dropped voice, the Creole accent thick and slurring the words into one.

The hand on his flushed cock quickening, the hand that was prepping himself reaching behind and under the pillow nest for a thick red dildo. His whine at his own loss of feeling full keening into a high pitched cry as he sank quickly on the toy. Rhythm matching the beat of the song, his hips angled forward as his shoulders pulled back, the hands on his thighs detaching and burrowing in the bedsheets behind him as a counter balance. The hand on Alastor’s leg tightening its grip, claws pressed to his skin through the material of his pants,  _ pants that were suspiciously very tight and uncomfortable as of now. _

“Fuck AL. I want that cock of yours’ so bad.” Voice pitching with each bounce on that faux penis, a poor substitute for the real thing but good enough for now until Alastor was ready to give. “Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuckfu-AH.” The song and Angel Dust hitting a crescendo, his entire body rocking and spasming as the pleasure overwhelmed and hit him in the gut, the delicious burn of fucking himself so hard only intensifying as his orgasm ran through him. His fur bristling just before strong spurts of cum left his darkly flushed and abused cock. Body seemingly turned to jelly, the spider dropped onto his back with his knees coming up still bent, and the phallic object still firmly captured in his ass. Panting for breath, managing to catch it enough so he could at least sit up propped on his top most elbows to see his partner. 

Alastor’s deer in the headlights look confusing him until he realized and recognized what those white streaks on his chest and chin were. A wide innocent grin spread over his own face as he uttered a quiet, “Oops, sorry, cervo…” followed by a nervous chuckle when the other didn’t respond. “Want me to clean it off, or do you want to vanish?” Still stunned crimson eyes met his own, a slow nod, as shadows crawled over the Radio Demon, the solid form there one second and gone the next.

Angel smiled knowingly, eyeing the Alastor shaped shadow that lingered for a second longer, “Let me know how that goes, wouldja?” He purred at the smiling wispy mischief maker, before gingerly removing the dildo and rearranging himself on the bed to sleep. Endorphins and dopamine running rampant through his brain and making him sleepy. A nod and gone, the shadow following its owner back to their space. 

Angel slept well and dreamed of what his sexually-frustrated, embarrassed, and cum-covered buck could be doing; eagerly wishing he could be a spider on that wall.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, please tell me how you enjoyed it. It gives me the fuzzies! 
> 
> I might throw together more chapters to this, some smut and some not. We'll just have to see. <3 ~KISSES~


	3. Swept Away...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuuuuh, well this WAS supposed to be fluffy... but thanks to some friends of mine on a discord group I got worked up and thus Angel and Alastor were fueled... 
> 
> Sooooo, here ya go~
> 
> Thanks ya lovable bastards, Cinnamxn, Sami, Bai, and Rae. Causing devious calamity, here. XD
> 
> Also, as you can see this is now a series! XD Some will be Explicit, while some will be Fluffy Teen-rated. Enjoy my plot-bunnies. <3

Sparse light coming in through barely parted drapes roused one of the snoozing forms on the massive bed. Slowly opening his eyes, finding himself on his side, top left arm under his head, with the rest wrapped around a shadowy pillow. The thing curled closely against his chest fluff with wisps floating from its form. Magenta eyes roamed up the bed to the grey figure just a foot away. His cheeks pinkening under his lily-white fur at the sight. A fond feeling spread warm through his chest, as matching smile curled his lips.

Breathing deeply and evenly, Alastor was asleep on his stomach, right arm folded under his head, left tucked close under his torso, left leg pulled up and bent flat against the bed, as his right was straight and lost under the covers just barely clinging to the rise of his rear. His tail on display, fully relaxed atop the crimson bedding, and Angel’s mind was slowly coming to grip with the fact that his courter was nude. 

Was still nude from last night. 

THE last night.

The night that Alastor had finally dived into the deep end with him.

_And omgurd, did’e dive…_ Satin soft fur bristled as a little thrill ran through his body at the memory. 

Sharp teeth, glowing eyes, hunger, love, possession, a claiming bite piercing the shoulder he was resting on, finally noticing a dull ache in the resealed flesh. Grinning softly to himself, lifting a single hand from the shadow in his arms to gently trace where he recalled the bite being. Mouth forming an ‘o’ when he felt a sense of magic just under his skin. Magic like that of the slumbering demon before him. _I wonder if there’s a visible claim there…_ Angel idly questioned in his head. Magenta eyes going back to simply watching the deer demon breathing before him.

A twitch from those red and black tipped ears the only other movement in the room as the light from outside began creeping in more and more from behind those dark and thick drapes. The hand that had traced the mark reached out to barely brush crimson bangs back from his lover’s forehead, enjoying the serene look on his face while it lasted, his smile while magnificent was nothing compared to the tiny upturned closed lip smirk that was present while he was lax. Soft but deep exhales occasionally breaking it into a small ‘o’.

Angel traced his pink claws ever so gently down bared muscles, the touch so tender that Alastor didn’t seem to feel it, and before long Angel had him mapped out. Fingertips tingling as the wander-lust satiated hand moved back to pet through the shadow’s hair in his arms. 

In the beginning of the relationship this was all Angel was allowed to touch freely. The attention-hungry Alastor-shaped apparition. The poor thing just as starved for affection as either demon, and only one of them able to freely give it.

When Angel learned of the sentient creature he couldn’t stop spoiling it with the affectionate touches he wished he could bestow on the colored-version. But this kept them all happy. Alastor was able to have his boundaries and move at his own pace, and Angel and the shadow were able to expend the extra affection they held. As Alastor’s drive for contact began to branch out more and more Angel was able to more equally share his devotion to both. 

Right now Angel, kept his heavy touches to the now waking and chirping creature so as not to wake the proprietor of the shadow. Especially as the inching sun finally reached the red aura of the other, bathing him in soft strawberry lighting, and making him seem all the more soft and lovable. The nose, ear, and tail twitching as the other came back awake not helping the spider’s intense desire to run all six hands firmly over that slender but broader frame. Too busy pulling the happy critter up to bury his face in the cool mist, tamping down the urge to squeal, Angel didn’t catch as red eyes slowly fluttered open. A fond look being directed at him as the overlord took in the heartwarming sight, his mate and his doppleganger cuddling with an effort to not disturb him. 

But the pesky shadow had to realize the dormant link between them was awake and look over his shoulder slyly, a mischievous smirk spreading his own wide smile, Angel catching the motion and looking at Alastor with innocent awe on his face. White fur turning pink as the skin under it glowed, a bashful smile his only other greeting. Alastor raised up onto his right elbow and leaned over the little bit of distance and pressed sweet kisses to his angel’s cheek, lips, trailing his nose down to nuzzle at an exposed throat with a staticky rumble in his chest. The aura in the room and shadows full of content adoration.

“G’mo’n’, cher.” He hummed as the other rolled flat onto their back, a whimper in his throat, pale thighs pressing together as a morning problem made itself known. 

“Morn’n, Al.” 

The angel of the light creeping further up, shadows shifting around Alastor, lightening and darkening various parts of him in an appealing display. _I wish I could capture this on camera, to watch over and over again…_ outwardly biting his lower lip, _just to watch him lazily crawl over me, I’m so horny but fuck, I don’t care if I don’t get dick, just don’t stop power-house posing over me…_ Angel lamented to himself, whimpering again as Alastor raised onto his hands and knees. His short crawl to his mate both intimidating and alluring to the younger. Red and black hands braced on either side of the spider’s head, his knees staying together next to Angel’s left hip, Alastor admiring the other’s blatant reactions. His shadow moving off to the side -out of the way to watch knowingly.

Bracing his weight on his knees and left hand, Al moved the right to cup his palm on Angel’s cheek, clawed thumb gently coaxing the other’s lip free before swiping across it. Bring his thumb to his mouth, pad smeared with the tantalizing scent of blood. Eyes narrowing as his pupils dilated.

Alastor kept his eyes locked with the mismatched set of mate as he laved his tongue over that wet streak, a hum in his throat. Angel shuddered under him, four hands digging into the sheets as his legs began to draw up, only stopping from reaching his chest because the cannibal’s back was in his way. A wave of desire flushing him from head to toe, whimpering more loudly as the deer leaned his face down into his own.

A peck. A lick with just the tip of a grey-toned tongue. A nip of sharp yellow fangs, Angel’s breath hitched at the tug on his lip, more red nectar weeping up. A harder pass of that tongue, the muscle chasing after the sweet flavor, before delving into Angel’s mouth. The latter moaning, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, arching his chest up to press against the cool skin above him, his own tongue intercepting the deer’s. 

Instead of hesitating or stopping like he had in the past, the Radio Demon pushed on, dropping his upper body to Angel’s subsequently pinning him as clawed hands roved through satin-soft fur. The scent and sound of blood rushing harder through the spider’s body, the smell of arousal filling the air between them, making Alastor near dizzy as his hunger and newfound _desire_ clouded his head. Opening his eyes a crack, mouth moving back even as the younger followed with a desperate sound, he grinned. A devious glint to his crimson eyes.

“What’s wrong, cher?” 

Alastor’s shadow grabbed Angel’s stockinged ankles and pulled his legs straight, Alastor himself moving to straddle over the panting mess under he created. Moving red-tipped claws from the bed to rake down heart-printed shoulders, right focusing on the mark he left on the sensitive left shoulder. Left hand trailing down through thick chest fluff, teasingly, moving further down until he was palm pressed between trembling hips.

Angel squirmed, trapped as more shadows took hold of his wrists and pinned each of his hands, a dark tentacle wrapping over his midsection blocking where his third set would’ve emerged. The imprint on his shoulder tingled, heating and cooling, as Alastor toyed with it, his other hand just as merciless but with more of his body. Angel’s white fur glowing pink from how hot he was becoming. All at the hands of the asexual demon. The manipulative bastard stroking every string, and then some, playing Angel like a well tuned fiddle. 

Keening as he struggled, _Alastor’s hand so close, please,_ writhing under the red demon, “P-pleasee, A-al.” Throwing his head back as a sharp cry left him, legs trembling hard enough for another tentacle to assist in pinning them. 

Alastor’s grin widened how debauched and restless Angel was becoming with some simple touches, working the younger demon further and further into a libidinous disaster. 

His hand that was slowly starting to stroke the other’s cock moving away soon after, lube appearing in the air and coating his fingers the claws drawn back for now, before working them into the wanton spider.

A rosy hue coming to his own face as he continued to tease and play with the spider under him, enjoying his cries and pleads far too much, the desire from the other bleeding into him from the sheer force of it. His length harden, pressing into the crease of Angel’s thighs, capturing the lustful creature’s attention immediately. The other’s struggling increasing in force, trying his damnedest to get out of the vice-lock gripped holding him down. 

Groaning loudly, a yes escaping him from deep in his throat, as the shadows pinning his legs manipulated him to wrap them around greyed hips. Small of his back off the bed.

Alastor dug his left hand claws first into Angel’s right butt cheek, his cock dragging down to that loose and wet opening, the heat beckoning him closer. Pausing just at the cleft, voluptuous hips rocking in a desperate bid to pull him in, “I must ask, now, mon ange-” a frustrated groan cutting him off but before Angel could voice his protest, “do you consent to being a mate to me? To me mine?” Demonic red and Eldritch green clashing around the two on the bed. 

The swell of power shook the room, and Angel, a madman grin taking over his face as his mismatched eyes opened fully. “You’ve always had me, Alastor.” The powers swelling further rocking the room before rushing over Angel; the mark on his shoulder burning briefly before it felt like he was on fire from how aroused he was. Alastor faring no better. 

A low growl in his throat moving up from it as he pressed in, slow, smoothly sinking, the channel tightening around him as Angel cursed and trembled under him. Coming just from being entered for a second time, much to his internal chagrin, mouth falling open as he dropped his head back. Alastor thrusting on regardless, working Angel through over-stimulation and back into pure pleasure. 

Again, 

and again, 

**_and again..._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemma know what ya think. If you find typos (I'm a heathen. I type, read over, then post, no betas here) you're welcome to point them out!
> 
> Enjoy~

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, let me know if you want the second part, it'll be the scene that Al references about Angel's 'show' so just pure smut. ~KISSES~Bitches~


End file.
